Zayn Malik Christmas One Shot
by LucyLoves1D
Summary: A little festive one shot. Let me know what you think? :
1. Chapter 1

It was a week before Christmas and my younger sister Amelia had been desperate to go to Santa's grotto. I asked my boyfriend Zayn if he'd go with me, I wouldn't be able to handle going with her alone. Since she was a little terror at times!

"Can we go yet Anna, can we go?" Amelia had been pestering me for at least ten minutes.

"Wait a few more minutes, Zayn will here very soon." I peered out the window, hoping I'd be right about that time estimation. "Oh look, here he's coming now!" I felt so relieved to see him coming up the street. Amelia began to furiously bang on the window at him. I sometimes wondered if she had a little crush on him. Although I did kind of hope she didn't cause that might just be a bit awkward. I lifted her up in front of the window. "Go on wave to Zayn." She waved at him and he smiled sweetly and waved back. She struggled to get out of my arms; I knew what her next plan was. "Come on then, let's go and let him in." She started running at the speed of light to the door. Sometimes she was absolutely adorable; she definitely had a little crush on him. I opened the door for her and she ran up to him and grabbed hold of his leg.

"Hey, Amelia. How are you today?" Zayn was always so caring and sweet with her. He lifted her up. Amelia was starting to blush bright red.

"Good thank you!" She replied back, cheerily.

"That's good." He gave her a little kiss on the forehead then put her down. "Ready to go babe?" He asked me.

"Yeah sure, the bus should be coming soon actually." We gave each other a kiss on the lips before continuing on our journey to the bus stop.

For the whole journey, Amelia held tight hold of Zayn's hand, every time I offered her mine, she shoved it away. Well, we could both tell who her favourite was. So I went and held Zayn's other hand instead.

"You know, I think she's got a little crush on you." I whispered in his ear when we got onto the bus.

"Bless her. She's cute isn't she?" Zayn was also very protective over both me and my sister. He wouldn't let anything bad ever happen to us, he'd already made me very aware of that fact. Also, he was really good with kids. I'd actually had thoughts about what it would be like if we had our own someday but I really was thinking far into the future. We'd been together a few years now, still I wasn't sure if it was right for me to have these thought.

"She has her moments." I sounded harsh but I loved her really. She was my sister after all. We took our seats on the bus, Amelia perched herself onto Zayn's knee. Then he put his free arm around me, since the other one was tightly wrapped around Amelia's waist so she didn't fall. "Thanks for coming with us." I was genuinely so grateful for him coming.

"Yeah, thanks Zayn." Amelia chirped. I was so bringing Zayn out with us more often if she was going too act this nice every time.

"It's no problem, anytime." He gave me a light kiss on the forehead.

It didn't take much longer for us to finally get to the shopping centre. I could tell before we even got in there that the queue to meet 'Santa' was going to be huge. I just hoped she wouldn't be persistently moaning.

"SANTA!" Amelia screamed, she went running towards the queue.

"She's a little terror. Then again at her age, I guess I would've been the same."

"It wouldn't surprise me if you were the same actually, just as cute." He gave me a little wink, I rolled my eyes.

When we started getting closer to Amelia the queue didn't seem all that big. Well, not as big as I'd expected it to be.

"ZAYN! ZAYN!" She started shouting for him and waving her arms about.

"Coming!" He replied back to her. "Best we go and catch up to her then." We took each other's hands and started to jog towards her. Amelia seemed clingier than usual today. It wasn't really like her. Not the way she usually acted, although she hadn't seen Zayn in a while. She'd clearly missed him. We made it too her in the queue and she instantly put her arm around Zayn's leg. He smiled down at her then picked her up. He was adorable. "So what will you be asking Santa for?" He asked.

"That's a secret!" She tried to whisper back, but in fact said it quite loudly. We chuckled at her quietly. The queue was going down pretty quickly and we started to get very close to the front.

"Hey, look just through there… It's Santa!" Zayn tried to act surprised for Amelia. She gasped and grinned excitedly. He really did try his best to make me happy and everything he did made me happy. He was amazing. I honestly couldn't ask for a more loyal, caring and sweet boyfriend.

We finally got to the front and were invited inside the grotto. Zayn put Amelia down and she ran up to 'Santa'.

"SANTA!" She yelled, too excitedly. Even the guy himself looked a bit shocked. Zayn and I stood to the side just hugging each other.

"Hello and what's your name?" The cheery guy asked.

"Amelia!" She replied cutely.

"So Amelia, what would you like for Christmas?" Neither Zayn nor I were expecting what she was about to say.

"I want Zayn and Anna to get married!" She pointed towards both of us. I could feel myself blushing. We both held back our laughter. Somewhere deep inside me, I did yearn for it to happen. I tried not to make it too obvious though.

We were in Santa's grotto for a few minutes longer before we had to leave. I didn't realize how chatty Amelia could be. Once we were back in the shopping centre, I decided I'd ask her why she said it. I just really needed to know.

"What made you say that about me and Zayn, Amelia?" Zayn squeezed my hand lightly. I bent down too her height.

"Well… I just think you should! You're in love, that's what mummy told me! I read a story and it said that when a Prince and Princess fall in love, they get married and live happily ever after!" She really got too into them stories. I don't even know where she got the idea that Zayn and I were suddenly a Prince and Princess from. The books were seriously messing with her poor little brain. Suddenly, Zayn came to an abrupt stop.

"What's up?" I asked, worriedly.

"I was going to ask this, this morning, when I first got to your house. But now seems a better time than ever to ask you." Zayn wasn't usually one for big displays of public affection, but what he did next wasn't just big, it was colossal! He bent down one knee and pulled a small box from out of his jacket pocket. "I know it might be little early for you, but will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" He opened the box and revealed the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen. We may have only been together a few years but we'd known each other our whole lives, it felt right. I thought about it thoroughly for a few minutes.

"Yes!" I finally came to my decision. Zayn put the ring on my finger, stood up and spun me round.

"You're my Princess, you know that right?" He really knew good times to come out with cheesy lines. Amelia was dancing away too herself, she hadn't seen that coming either. I doubt anybody would of. Zayn and I kissed passionately for a minute or so, and then he put me down.

"You know… Mrs Anna Malik has a ring to it. It sounds very good indeed. If I do say so myself." Honestly, I couldn't have been any more ecstatically happy if I tried. I felt elated! In fact, it was kind of hard to express how amazing I really did feel.

"I agree. I love you." He replied, planting a kiss on my cheek.

"I love you too." I couldn't believe how the day had turned out. At the start of the day I had a boyfriend and by the end, I had a fiancée. I was definitely not complaining. Even Amelia had never been happier, well she had gotten the one Christmas present she really wanted. One day, we might have even had our own kids, well I hope we would. He'd be the best father ever. I only felt true love with Zayn and I never wanted to lose the feeling.


	2. Author's Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

****Ok, so why I'm posting this on all my stories is because I am no longer using this site! I apologize but I got hassled for a long time and it got so annoying that I moved to a different site completely, which is much better anyway.

All my stories are now posted on wattpad.

www . wattpad user / 1DRocksOurWorld is my profile (Don't forget to remove the spaces!) You will find all my newest stories on there, I will also transfer ones I posted on this site onto wattpad! This could include more frequent updates and more stories!

So please if you have a wattpad, fan me and whatnot. If you do not, I suggest you make one :) I'll fan everybody back!

Thank you so much for all the support with these stories, it's a pleasure writing them for you all!

Lucy x


End file.
